Celebrations
by Bimadabomi
Summary: A series of one-shots covering the holidays that occur during Nick and Jess's first year together. Hints of the Schmidt/Cece relationship saga sprinkled about.
1. Memorial Day

Jess wakes up in the dim light of the cheap hotel (or was this one a motel?) she and Nick had managed to stumble across and snag the night before.

They'd arrived late and had been relieved to find a hotel flashing the always-encouraging vacancy light (unlike that time in the Grand Canyon where they spent hours trying to find a decent place with a vacancy and then gave up and looked for any place that had a vacancy) and booked a room within minutes. They'd both been exhausted by the time they checked in and Jess wasn't even sure she knew the name of the hotel, let alone its Yelp reviews, which was completely unlike her. She was used to researching her accommodations well in advance… but at the very least the past few days she'd been frantically Googling them on her phone before she and Nick made a commitment. They'd narrowly avoided a Hampton Inn with "dead roaches in the bathroom and mysterious stains on the bedspreads" thanks to this skill.

It wasn't the first time in the past few days that she'd done something so unlike herself, either.

The sun begins to shine through the parted curtains, rousing her even more. She glances at the clock, flashing bright red numbers at her. 6:43am. They'd gotten in well after midnight, but surprisingly she feels energized.

What were they doing.

What had started out as a simple "Give me the keys," had led to a week away from home and a mini road trip across the Southwest. They'd driven through California, Arizona, New Mexico and had crossed the border into Texas just for the hell of it, since neither of them had ever been to Texas before. They ate in a little diner that had guns displayed proudly on the wall and spent the night in a hotel just across the Texas-New Mexico border. Other than stopping at the Grand Canyon, they mostly found unknown, random, quirky destinations to visit like the Museum of Roadkill (she hadn't been a fan) in Arizona.

This had been the last thing she'd expected when they'd hopped in the car that night. They hadn't even been prepared to travel. They'd bought a couple of changes of clothes along the way from gift shops and cheap stores, they were living off complimentary toiletries from the hotel rooms that supplied them (the "finer" establishments, as Nick called them which in reality weren't very fine but compared to the room they found in New Mexico at 3am, a Holiday Inn definitely qualified as "finer"), and they'd had to buy a cell phone charger somewhere along the way, too. Rather than buy two chargers, Nick's phone was now out of commission and they were surviving solely with Jess's since it was equipped with GPS and unlimited minutes rather than Nick's allotted 300 minutes a month cell phone plan.

Not to mention she has no idea what has become of her sari and Nick's suit (borrowed from Schmidt). They'd tucked them into the back of the car that first morning, after Jess changed into a "I Love CA" t-shirt she bought for cheap from the gift shop of the hotel they'd stayed in. She is sure they were in dire need of dry cleaning. The suit seemed to be rejected by Schmidt, but the sari is rented and she wonders if they are going to keep her deposit after all this. Oh well.

"My way's slower!" Nick had exclaimed that night as they took off in her car.

"Why would you want to go slower?" she'd shouted, laughing in her delight. In that moment everything felt new and perfect and exciting. She had been fully expecting him to say no to her. In fact, if she was honest, she had been expecting him to stay inside that bar all night and not come looking for her. She was doubly thrilled that he'd come after her, and that he'd changed his mind… and mostly that he hadn't hidden behind his true feelings and kept on pretending that calling it was for the best (the way she, too, almost had).

"I just want some time. For… us," he'd said, his voice surprisingly serious. "I don't want to go to the loft just yet and have to deal with those two clowns."

She'd laughed, but she had realized right away that he'd had a point. Right now the last thing she wanted to do was go another round with Schmidt and "Was I?" or some other inane chaos when she had things to do with Nick. Things to do to Nick, especially. She also knew they probably needed to talk about things and that was never going to happen at home.

"Let's spend the night somewhere," she'd declared suddenly, her way of agreeing with him.

"Huh?"

"Let's drive and just… find a hotel, let's not go home tonight." She felt rebellious and impulsive and she liked it. Had she ever done something like this?

Nick had grinned at her and now, here they were, eight days later.

Nick was still slumbering beside her, so she took a moment to glance at her phone on the nightstand. Nothing. Cece seemed to have calmed down about Schmidt in the past few days. Jess felt a little guilty bailing on her best friend after her failed wedding and declaring her love for an ex-boyfriend who may not choose to be with her, but she hadn't known about that situation at the time. She'd spent time chatting with Cece on the phone and they'd talked it out as well as they would've in person. Cece had shown no signs of animosity in Jess and Nick's adventure, but sometimes Jess still felt like a little bit of a bad friend.

Then she'd take a look at Nick who was usually sleeping right beside her (in bed or in the passenger seat of her car) or sitting right beside her (driving or riding shotgun) and she didn't care.

They had been together nonstop for eight days and they hadn't killed each other yet. She was thrilled at how this was going: this was the beginning and she felt like this was an excellent bonding experience for them as a couple (a couple!).

She'd been a bad daughter, too. She hadn't even said goodbye to her father before he left for Portland. She'd even lied to him that she was spending the night with Cece, "You know, after everything that happened." He'd seemed to understand, Jess even felt like he was proud of her for being there for her friend in her time of need (guilt trip number two!), but she was sure that he'd ended up noticing Nick's absence from the loft, too. She hoped that maybe he would just find it to be a coincidence.

Oh well. She was being an amazing girlfriend.

They were having fun. They were laughing. They were talking about all kinds of things. They were having some fantastic sex and they were getting good at it, quick. It had been good since that first time, but they were quickly getting more comfortable and familiar with each other. Nick had figured her out within days, he'd even found that spot behind her right ear, and… damn.

Nick seems to know he's in her thoughts, because he grumbles and rolls over, searching out her waist in the process.

"Morning," he mumbles sleepily. He seems to take a minute to go through the same 'Where are we now?' process that Jess had done not long before.

"Goooood morning," she says in a sing-song voice, leaning forward to give him a kiss. "Happy Memorial Day!" she adds, giving a little salute she hopes will come across as pretty All American.

Nick laughs. "Is that today?" he asks, his eyes drooping closed again. "At least today's a legitimate day to be playing hooky from work."

"Are you sure you're not going to get in trouble at the bar?"

"Nah. I had two days off anyway, and Bob was happy to take my shifts this week. He wants the doubles, he's saving up to go to Tahiti."

"Tahiti?" Jess asks with a laugh. She can't picture Big Bob in Tahiti. "Why Tahiti?"

"I dunno, he's going with his girlfriend. You know girls." Jess raises her eyebrows at him and he opens his eyes, seemingly knowing he's going to be greeted with a look. "They're wonderful and amazing and all that."

"That's more like it."

"Especially mine," he tells her, reaching out to pull her closer. She feels a little thrill and butterflies in her stomach at his words. Mine. I'm his.

"Is that so."

"That's so."

She laughs and wriggles her eyebrows at him. "Want to do something patriotic in honor of the holiday?"

Nick chuckles. "That's not exactly what I'd call patriotic," he says as he rubs her thigh under the covers. "Fun, maybe. Patriotic, not so much."

"Sure it is! Really, what's more American than having some amazing sex in a cheap hotel room in the middle of… where are we?"

"Sedona. And probably a super sized meal from McDonalds. Or apple pie."

"Not as much fun."

"You've got that right," Nick says with a growl, pulling her to his lips.

"Burns calories this way," she adds between kisses. "Instead of putting them on."

"Definitely." The talk stops as the kisses go from short and sweet to longer and more intense. Nick's just about ready to flip her over when she interrupts.

"Hey," she says, pulling away momentarily. He's already getting used to this. "We've only had sex at home- at the loft- once. We've had sex in random hotel rooms thirteen times."

"You've been keeping track?" Nick asks, raising his eyebrows at her.

"No. Well, yes. I guess. It just kind of happens. 'Oh this is the first time. Oh now it's been two times. This was the third time' then eventually you just… lose track. Is that weird?"

Nick shrugs. "It's weird the number isn't higher," he tells her with a growl, kissing her neck and making her sigh.

"Thirteen is pretty good. It's been only eight days!"

"I've got news for ya Jess, we're about to make it fourteen real soon." He nibbles at her ear, making her gasp. "In case you weren't aware."

"It's just funny that we've had sex out here across America more times than in our apartment."

"As soon as we get home we'll catch up real quick," Nick assures her and she laughs, really laughs, and she can't help but think about how happy she is right now. With Nick Miller.

She's been having such an amazing time with him on this trip these past eight days, it thrills her a little to realize it's going to continue when they get home. They're going to continue when they get home.

This trip was the best confidence boost in them she could've asked for. The fears she'd had were slowly disappearing. Maybe she is realizing they could do this, or maybe she is just falling for him more and more until they don't matter to her anymore.

"God Bless America," she says, and they both burst out laughing.


	2. 4th of July

"Okay," Jess says, sitting cross-legged on the couch next to Nick, drumming her fingers on her thighs as she speaks, deep in thought. "What if we go to Schmidt and Elizabeth's party, and _then_ head over to Cece's, and then obviously we end up back at Schmidt's, since it's here and… we live here."

Nick shakes his head. "Not gonna work."

"Why?"

"It's Fourth of July, Jess. If we miss the fireworks at either one, we might as not be there."

"Gah!" Jess groans. "Cece's gathering is pretty small. She'd notice if we're not there during the fireworks."

"Schmidt will notice, too. He keeps close tabs on me. No matter how many damn people he invites, he always knows where I am." Jess nods, knowing this to be true. Schmidt does have an odd Nick-radar.

"Well, I guess we could… split up," she says slowly. The idea had been in her head for a while now, since this conflict had arisen, but she hadn't really wanted to suggest it.

"Huh?" Nick looks semi-baffled.

"You go to Schmidt's party and I go to Cece's."

"No," Nick says simply. "It's our holiday, too. Why shouldn't we be able to spend it together just because those two idiots can't figure out their issues?"

Jess nods in agreement. Although it seems like the obvious solution to the problem, it hadn't been her preference. Since Schmidt had finally made his choice – Elizabeth – a couple months ago, the group dynamics had become tricky to navigate. Cece claimed she understood, but she was hurt and uninterested in hanging around with Schmidt and Elizabeth together 'for the time being.'

"So what do we do?" Jess asks. "We can't just pick one of them over the other. And Cece's my best friend and Schmidt's your best friend so no matter where we go, one of them is going to feel betrayed."

"How about we skip them both and make our own _fireworks_," Nick says, waggling his eyebrows at Jess and running his own fingers up her thigh.

"_Nick_," she half chides, half laughs. Then she tilts her head to the side and thinks about it. "Although…"

"Why did he have to choose Elizabeth," Nick grumbles. "I mean, I like her. But man this makes a big mess for us."

Jess laughs and scoots towards Nick. "And everyone thought _we_ were going to be the ones making things complicated for everyone."

Nick chuckles and leans in to give her a kiss. "We're doing damn well if I say so myself."

"Look, man, if you want to go with _Jess_ to Cece's party, go for it. Be my guest," Schmidt tells Nick the next morning as they eat cereal in the kitchen of the loft.

"Why are you saying my name like that?!" Jess, who is rummaging around the cupboards, questions.

"I'm not saying your name like anything, _Jessica_," Schmidt replies.

"You did it again," Nick comments.

"Thank you, _Nicholas_, big help," Schmidt says. "I'm just saying that before _Jess_ –"

"Enough," Nick cuts him off. "I know where this is going."

"_Jessica_ is Cece's best friend and now you are _Jessica's_-"

"Schmidt, cut it out!" Jess finally snaps. "This is your own mess! I'm sorry that you and Cece didn't work out… _three times._ But you had a choice and you chose Elizabeth and that makes things… messy_," _Jess says. "So these things happen. Deal with it!"

Schmidt gets up and slams his bowl into the sink, not even bothering to rinse it out which is completely unlike him.

"It's your fault, Jess," Schmidt quips. "You brought Cece into my life!"

Jess rolls her eyes. "I'll have you know that Nick and I have been racking our brains trying to figure out a way to be fair to both of you."

The kitchen is silent, and then Winston steps out of this room and greets everyone with a yawn. He seems to notice the tension and grumbles. "Don't tell me this is about the party again…"

"_Winston_ is coming to my party," Schmidt informs Nick and Jess with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Winston is also single and has no other options," Winston replies.

"Well, our party is going to be off the hook!" Schmidt says, giving Winston a fist bump that he unenthusiastically returns, all the while simultaneously giving Nick and Jess a glare.

"Off the _hook_," Nick says to Jess, and they catch each other's eyes and share a silent laugh.

In the end, they decide to go to Cece's party for the barbeque, and to Schmidt and Elizabeth's for the fireworks viewing. Cece seemed to understand, Schmidt accepted it with a bit less gusto but seemed satisfied nonetheless.

Jess is in her room, trying to figure out what to wear when she hears Nick laughing with Winston in the living room. She pokes her head out of her door and calls for him.

"Nick! I need your help!"

Winston gives Nick a sympathetic _sorry-that-you-already-live-with-your-girlfriend _look, but Nick doesn't seem to mind as he heads to Jess's door. Seeing it closed again, he hesitates before knocking.

"Nick?"

"Yep!"

"Come in," she tells him. He finds her in her robe (_that damn pink one!_), standing in front of her mirror with one dress in her hand and one hanging next to her. "Which one should I wear? Or should I wear shorts?" she asks, gesturing to her bed which is strewn with clothes, including a pair of white shorts on top of the pile.

Internally, Nick panics. This seems like a trick. Does he give his honest opinion? If he chooses something over something else will she take that to mean she doesn't look good in the other outfits? _God, you suck so bad at this, Miller_, he thinks.

"_Hellllllo_?" Jess is waving her hand in front of him now and he blinks suddenly. "Earth to Nick? Maybe I shouldn't wear anything, that would get your attention."

Suddenly, he grins and moves towards her. "Nothing, yeah. That's my vote," he says, looping one arm around her waist and pulling at the belt of her robe with the other.

"I'm serious," she says, swatting at his hand. "We're going to be late if I don't get dressed, what do I wear?"

He's caught up in the whole idea of her wearing nothing and the damn pink robe and how she probably has nothing on under the robe, so he just blurts out his honest preference.

"The blue one. I love that one, it brings out your eyes." He's surprised by his honesty and his admission, and she seems to be, too, but in a good way because she's grinning at him. He decides _what the hell_ and takes it one step further. "I've always loved that one on you."

"Why did I wait so long to date you," Jess says with a laugh, leaning in to kiss him. His hand still lingers at the tie to her robe, but she's stopped trying to stop him from undoing it. He grins and gives it a tug and she laughs. _God, I love her laugh_, he thinks.

"Beats the hell out of me," Nick jokes and she laughs again and she knows she's giving in and they're going to be late. "Let's see how nothing looks, just to compare."

Thirty minutes later, Jess is back to trying to get dressed. This time she shoos Nick out and manages to get herself into her blue dress, throwing on her shoes and trying to make her hair look somewhat presentable and less like "I just had ridiculously good sex" hair. She curses inwardly, because she'd had it perfect before she'd called Nick into her room.

Nick drives and she puts her make-up on in the car. He drives in a hurry and she scolds him for going over bumps too fast while she's trying to do her mascara. They have to stop for gas, and then there's a road closure due to fireworks and another due to some kind of block party. Everyone seems to be taking the same detour, in the slowest way possible, so they're almost an hour behind schedule by the time they get to Cece's.

"We're so dead!" Jess groans, hurrying out of the car and smoothing down her dress. "We're like an _hour_ late. I'm sure they ate already. We were supposed to eat here and watch fireworks with Schmidt."

"Good thing we already had fireworks earlier," Nick can't help but tease and Jess glares at him.

"This isn't funny, Nick! They're both counting on us! And if we don't time it right we're going to miss Schmidt's fireworks, too."

Nick crinkles his nose at the idea since 'fireworks' seems to have become a metaphor, and a metaphor for something he is _not_ interested in associating with Schmidt in any way possible. He watches Jess fumble for her purse and try to put on her shoes that she had kicked off during the car ride. He glances around and smells the salty air of the ocean when an idea comes to him.

"Hey," he says, grabbing her arm suddenly. She stumbles slightly but regains her balance and looks at him with a questioningly. "Let's ditch them both."

She seems to process this in slow motion and then a small grin spreads across her face. It's the one option they had yet to _truly_ consider (other than as a joke): don't go to either party. "They'll both be pissed at us," she points out hesitantly.

"They want to be treated equally, right?" Nick says and then laughs. "C'mon," he takes her hand and starts pulling her in the direction of the beach several blocks away from Cece's apartment complex.

There's a fireworks display scheduled at the nearby pier. Families and couples gather on the far end of the beach, so Nick leads Jess in the opposite direction, away from the crowds trying to get a front row view and towards a secluded area of the beach where he knows they'll still be able to see the fireworks. He quickly removes his jacket and throws it down on the ground, gesturing for Jess to sit. She complies and then reaches up for his hand, pulling him down next to her.

"This is nice," she says with a smile, taking in the sea breeze and the warm July air. Schmidt and Cece and their parties and their general _drama_ the past few months have stressed her and she's happy to just be and enjoy some peace.

"Yeah," Nick agrees, taking her hand and twining their fingers together, which causes Jess to smile. It's the little things like this that he does that she never would've imagined him doing before they were together that make her the happiest. "Sometimes I think we're so used to being a foursome – or a fivesome, I guess – that we forget to get away from all of them. Just the two of us."

It reminds Jess of how they took off on a spontaneous road trip after Cece's wedding, and she nods her agreement. "You know Schmidt is going to be _furious_." She can already see days – weeks – of him pouting around the loft. "They're both going to think we skipped out on their party for the other's."

"Take a picture," Nick says suddenly. "We'll Facebook it or whatever so they know we're somewhere by ourselves."

"You hate Facebook," she says with a laugh even as she reaches for her phone. "You say it's the government's way of stalking us without them having to do any of the work." Nick just shrugs, showing his stance on the issue is still the same. "Although, it does help when your boyfriend isn't on Facebook. I can post all the pictures of you I want and you never know."

"Ugh, Jess," he grumbles. "Not that one of me sleeping!" Jess purses her lips in a way Nick has come to understand means she doesn't want to incriminate herself, and he sighs. "Okay, just give me your phone."

She throws her arms around her neck and they grin at the camera. She immediately looks at the picture from several different angles, determining if it's acceptable. Nick watches as she types something out on her phone and then says, "Done!" with a grin as she hits send.

Nick laughs suddenly. "Schmidt really _is_ going to kill us."

"Like, it's not even funny," Jess agrees.

"I guess we better make tonight worth it then," Nick says, pulling Jess to his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"It already is," she says with a contented sigh. "Remember the last time we sat on the beach at night?" Jess asks with a quiet chuckle, even though she knows Nick doesn't remember much from that night.

Nick is silent and at first Jess takes it to mean exactly that: he _doesn't_ actually remember. But then he speaks softly.

"I still am glad you're around. I do like you a lot."

She turns her head to look at him. "I thought you didn't remember anything about that night!"

His answer is simple. "I lied."

She doesn't ask why or even comment. They've both come to understand that they've both done and said a lot of crazy things in the past two years that came about as a result of feelings they were struggling with.

"Jess," Nick says softly, almost making it a question but not quite.

"Hmmm?" she seems so content and peaceful in the moment, he's not sure she's even listening but he hopes to God she is otherwise this is a total waste of his breath. And courage. "I lied again. I don't like you a lot, I love you a lot," he whispers into her ear softly. "I'm so in love with you." He feels her stiffen in surprise at his words and then he sees the grin creep up on her lips and he feels relief.

She turns around to face him and loops her arms around his neck. "Nick. I love you, too."

He's not sure he's ever felt so much happiness and _relief_, of all things, at hearing a woman say those words to him. She's kissing him suddenly, first a soft, quick peck and then a longer, lazy kiss and they both startle when they hear a loud boom overhead. Jess laughs in delight and looks up at the colors streaking the sky.

"Fireworks," she tells him with a deep laugh, and he laughs, too.

"We're _really_ damn good at making fireworks, huh?" he chuckles and she laughs right back with him as they both look up at the fireworks shooting across the sky.


	3. Labor Day

_**A/N: **__This chapter really has little to do with the actual holiday and is kind of a freebie._

Jess is jealous.

Nick knows it pretty instantly. The woman does a lot of weird things – voices, songs, impressions, bits – but the strange behavior that comes with her jealousy is something else.

It's Labor Day weekend, and Jess is beyond ecstatic at the idea of an extra day off. She's been back to work as a sixth grade teacher for three weeks now. Nick knows she loves it but, even though she won't admit it, he also knows that she's exhausted. She's at a new school, learning new procedures and routines, getting to know new co-workers, trying her best to prove her worth as a teacher, designing brand new lessons, getting used to being in charge of hormonal preteens all day again, and remembering just how much energy kids take from you.

Schmidt, Winston, and Nick had found her asleep in her bowl of cereal one Monday morning.

"Poor girl is exhausted," Schmidt had said, shaking his head sadly. "New job, new boyfriend –"

"Hey!" Nick had exclaimed. "How is this my fault?"

"She's putting 110% into her job," Winston spoke. "And another 110% into her relationship with you."

Schmidt nodded and adopted his gangster voice. "You ain't gotta be no accountant to know those numbers don't add up."

Winston ignored him and added, "Plus, how many nights does she wait up for you?"

Nick grimaced – this was true, he had come home often to find her still awake, or passed out on the couch after what he can only assume was an attempt to wait up for him.

So now it's a long weekend and she's already planned her lessons for next week so she doesn't have to do any work. She's thrilled.

Nick manages to get a day off in the middle of the three-day weekend. He hates what he's about to do, but he does it for Jess. He figures what the hell, if she's willing to fall asleep in her cereal bowl in order to put 110% into their relationship, to try not and sacrifice one bit of their relationship for her career, he can do this.

"You wanna go out Saturday night? I don't know maybe drinks… dancing?"

Jess blinks at him, as if trying to comprehend what he's telling her.

"What?" she asks, seemingly (understandably, he thinks) confused.

"Do you want to go out? Like, maybe dancing?" Nick repeats. "I have the night off, so…."

She holds up her hand to stop him. "Wait, wait, wait. You're asking me to go dancing?" Nick nods. "I thought you hate dancing?"

"Do you want to go, yes or no?" he huffs, a fake hint of gruffness returning to his voice. "Don't make me regret asking you."

She laughs. "Yes!"

Saturday night comes and Jess picks out the place since, of course, Nick has no idea where the best places to go dancing are. It's more of a low-key club, a full bar, a live band, and a small dance floor. She figures it won't scare him too much. She comes out of her bedroom ready for a night out, and all the doubts Nick is beginning to have about this being a bad idea suddenly vanish as he takes in her outfit. It's a new dress he's never seen before, form fitting and short and blue – his favorite color on her (after pink robes).

"You look amazing," he breathes, and she grins and they head out.

They've only been out for about an hour when it happens.

She appears out of nowhere, the way she always seems to when Nick is least expecting it.

Caroline.

It's the first time that he's ever seen her and not felt his heart start racing or his palms start sweating. He'd almost moved in with her once and when that ended it had been his choice. He'd made the decision, he'd realized what was what, and he'd moved on. He realizes that he really, truly, has. And now he's here with Jess and Caroline is just a familiar face in the crowd.

Caroline spots him and her first reaction is surprise, maybe even a little discomfort, but then she pulls it together and smiles and waves and comes towards them at the bar (where, as Nick complains about to Jess, they can barely get the bartender's attention. He's at least way better at his job than this chump).

"Nick!" she greets. He turns, and so does Jess. He knows what to expect, but he hasn't warned Jess so she turns to the voice blindly. He immediately notices the look of surprise and panic on her face, which she covers up quickly with a fake grin.

"Caroline, hi," he says. He's not sure what to do, but Caroline leans in to hug him so what the hell? He's careful to hug her quickly and move on, no lingering hands or anything, but Jess already looks horrified. "You remember Jess," he says to her and Caroline nods and smiles.

"Yeah, Jess. Hi!"

Now, Jess looks even more horrified and he's not sure why. She fakes it again though, and gives Caroline her best fake smile – Nick knows the difference.

"Caroline, hi. How have you been?" she asks with fake pleasantry in her voice.

"Oh, I'm good," she says with a shrug, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "And you?" she's looking directly at Nick, so Jess knows the question isn't meant for her even though she had been the one to start this conversation in the first place, so she says nothing.

"Great," he says simply. "I'm great." He avoids Jess's gaze that he can now feel boring into him.

Caroline looks around. "Pretty good crowd in here tonight, huh? Must be the long weekend. Tourists, maybe? I just came with some of my friends." She gestures towards some women on the other side of the room. Nick vaguely recognizes one or two of them. "We really needed to let loose a little, you know?" Nick nods dumbly. "So, where are those other roommates of yours? They here, too?"

"Schmidt and Winston?" Nick asks, although he's thinking duh, you idiot! and Caroline nods. He can see Jess simultaneously biting her lip and glaring at him out of the corner of her eye, so he's beginning to realize he's doing something wrong but he's Nick Miller so he's not exactly sure what it is. "No, it's just us tonight."

"Which is because I'm Nick's girlfriend," Jess finally spits out, and then Nick realizes what he's done wrong this whole time. Oops.

Caroline laughs, and Jess looks beyond pissed at Caroline's immediate reaction. Nick is beginning to wonder if a fight might break out. He's not sure between who: Jess and Caroline or he and Jess. "Oh, I've heard that one before! Steve and Bree's wedding?" she chuckles and gives them a wink. "You two are something."

"I wish people would stop saying that about us!" Jess demands, almost stomping her foot like a frustrated child. Nick looks at her, surprised by her outburst. Is she… jealous? he wonders suddenly. "I'm his girlfriend like, for real. We've been dating three and a half months now. For real."

Caroline looks from Jess to Nick.

"Nick!" Jess hisses, urging him to confirm their relationship and he springs into action and nods.

"Yeah, it's true. We're actually together this time."

"I can prove it," Jess says, contorting her body in weird ways as she tries to figure out how to stand and where to put her arms. Nick has seen this before, but it still surprises him. "You've slept with Nick," she begins and Nick is already prepared for this to take a turn for the worst. "So have I. I can describe his penis." Caroline stares at her. "No, that doesn't prove anything, I had seen that before we were together. Umm, I can tell you about that thing he does, you know, with his tongue and his thumb and…"

"Okay!" Nick says, quickly putting a hand over Jess's mouth. "We've got to get going now. See you later." He removes his hand and guides Jess away from Caroline, who seems to watch after them in shock until they're out of her view. "What the hell was that?" he hisses.

"Me? What the hell were you thinking not telling her I am your girlfriend!"

"I didn't mean anything by that!" Nick defends himself. "I just… she already knows you so I just said, 'You remember Jess?' What was I supposed to say? 'You remember Jess. She's my girlfriend now!' How stupid would that have sounded?"

"So you're saying I sounded stupid?"

"Well, I gotta tell you, Jess, that whole little spiel there was not exactly one of your best moments."

Her eyes widen. "Are you serious? We run into your ex-girlfriend, you make me tell her that we're dating and then you tell me how stupid I looked?"

"That's not – that's not what I- look, can we just drop this?"

"Fine," she relents. "Fine."

The next night, Nick is working the closing shift when Jess comes into the bar at ten-thirty.

"Hey," he says, leaning over the counter to give her a kiss. "I thought you were going out with Cece?"

Jess waves her hand around, as if waving Cece off. "Yeah, then she got a call about some job tomorrow. Last minute, taking over for some girl who got the flu. She's in the middle of her pre-job facial regimen."

"Oh," Nick says. "You want a drink?"

"Sure," she agrees, and gives him a soft smile.

He pours her a glass of pink wine. An hour and a half later, he swears he only served her two. That's why he finds it strange that Jess is now sitting at the bar talking loudly, giggling to herself, and almost falls off her barstool at least once. He knows she can handle two pink wines, no problem. Usually even three, unless she hasn't eaten. Then Big Bob informs him that Jess had asked him for two, too.

"She's had four drinks in an hour and a half?" Nick grumbles.

"Five, actually. That guy over there just bought her the last one." He points towards the corner of the bar and Nick shoots the guy a dirty look.

"I'm going to kick that guy out."

"You can't do that," Bob says, trying to calm him down.

"Yes, I can! He bought an already drunk woman a fifth drink! What's he looking for, huh? We don't want that type hanging around here."

Bob stops Nick from going after the man in the corner and nods towards Jess. "Don't make a big scene. Just take care of her." They turn to see that Jess is now chatting with an empty bottle of beer on the counter.

"Crap. I have to work another hour still. Maybe I can call one of the guys to come get her…" he trails off, thinking about what they're up to. Schmidt is most likely out with Elizabeth, but Winston might be home. Cece is clearly busy and he doubt he can reach her because he knows from Jess that she turns her phone off when she's prepping for a job.

"Just go," Bob says, interrupting his thoughts. "I got your back."

"Thanks, man." Nick sighs and throws the dishtowel he'd had over his shoulder behind the counter before moving around it and approaching Jess. The man in the corner gives him a glare.

"Jess," he says softly. She's still talking to the bottle, though so he tries again, a little louder. "Jess!" This time she turns, a little too quickly though, almost falling off her stool again. He reaches out to steady her and she giggles. "Come on, it's time to go home."

"Go hoooooome?" she asks with a laugh. "Whose home! Who are you anyway!"

The man in the corner is no longer in the corner. Now he's approaching Nick and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey! Is there a problem here? Are you bothering this lovely lady?" he asks Nick and it takes every ounce of self-control Nick has not to punch him.

"Yeah, Buddy, the problem is that you come into my bar and send my girlfriend a drink after she's already had too many and now she's talking to beer bottles. So you better beat it before I kick your ass out of here!"

The man holds up his hands in defeat and backs away.

"Oh, so now I'm your girlfriend, huh?" Jess asks him, seeming slightly more sober than she did just minutes before.

Nick sighs, realizing something is still bothering her from the night before and it was probably his doing that got her to come in here and get drunk tonight. You really rock at this relationship thing, he tells himself.

"Jess," he says softly, running a hand up her arm. "I'm sorry about that. It didn't mean anything."

"Maybe that's the probleeeeeeem," she half sings, half slurs now. "Maybe nothing means anyyyyyything."

"Yeah, we'll talk about this later then, huh?" He slides an arm around her waist to guide her out the door.

Jess awakes the next morning with a grumble. She blinks and tries to get her bearings. Her head is pounding. Who turned the sun on?

She notices that Nick is next to her in bed, asleep. Reaching around on her nightstand for her phone (who knows where that even is?), she knocks down her lamp. It makes a loud crashing sound and she grimaces, her head pounding. Then she glances over at Nick and notices he's just lying there in the same position, staring at her.

"Sorry," she mutters. "I was… I was looking for my phone."

"It's charging," Nick says simply and points at the nightstand on his side of the bed.

"Oh," she says. "Thanks."

They're silent for a moment. Nick almost wants to just ignore everything that happened last night – she was drunk, after all! – and just let things get back to normal. People say things when they're drunk. They make bigger deals out of things when they're drunk. He knows. After all, he works in a bar. Drunk people are to Nick's job what sixth graders are to Jess's.

Still, he knows something is bothering her and he wants to know. What is it? Why? What's the big deal? Is it about Caroline? Is it about him? Is it about her? Suddenly, he begins to realize why Jess always insists she needs to know how he feels.

"You feelin' okay?" he finally asks.

"Ugh," she groans. "My head hurts."

"That's because you drank us out of pink wine last night," Nick can't help but tease her. Then he's up out of bed and gone. Jess hears him murmuring with Schmidt in the kitchen and then they laugh and ugh is all she can think. He's back a minute later, though, with two aspirin and a glass of water. "Here, take these. And drink all of this." He hands her the pills first, she pops them in her mouth and then takes the glass.

"I can't remember all of last night," she says with a sigh. "I haven't been that drunk in a looooong, long time. Now I remember why," she says with a small laugh, downing the last of her glass of water.

Nick wonders if he should broach the subject – or if he should let her recover a little more first? – when she starts her own new topic.

"Did we have drunk sex?" she asks and Nick frowns at her. Just when he thinks he can predict this woman's mind… he can't.

"What?"

"I just can't remember. I hope it was good."

"No! Jess! I prefer to have sex with you when you know what's going on."

"It's not like I wouldn't have been willing or anything. I totally would've been."

"Jess, knock it off," he says. "I put you in bed and I slept here to make sure you didn't throw up and choke on your vomit in your sleep," he tells her.

Oddly enough, she genuinely smiles. "Aww. That's sweet." She's serious, Nick realizes.

"Yeah. No problem." Now he's flustered anyway, so he decides to go for it. "Why did you drink so much last night?" he asks finally. "Was it because of what happened with Caroline?"

"Ugh!" Jess says for the umpteenth time that morning. "I'm such an idiot," she declares before pulling her comforter over her and burying herself deep beneath the covers.

Well. This is new, Nick thinks. In every relationship he's been in, he's been the idiot, and he's been the one who hides away in embarrassment.

"Jess," he says, finding her shoulder through the pile of blankets and shaking her arm. "Jess, come out. Jessica!"

"No!"

He shrugs and grabs the comforter and yanks it down, revealing Jess and her hair full of static cling. "Can we please talk about this?"

"Oh, so now you're Mr. Let's Talk About How We're Feeling, are you?"

"Yeah, I know… but maybe I understand a little more why you always want me to talk now, okay? Just… I need to know what's going on with you!" He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Is it because I didn't tell her we're dating? Because I told you, that was just an oversight."

"It's not… it's not that," she says slowly, trying to figure out her own feelings. "It's just that… it's Caroline, you know? Every time you've ever run into her you've…"

"No, Jess. No."

"I've been there, I've seen how you are around her. What it leads to. She's your kryptonite."

"It's because you knew me before I was with you. You saw what I used to be like around her. But you gotta trust me, it's not like that anymore."

"How can you be so sure?" she wants to know. "Nick… life is unpredictable! Feelings are unpredictable!"

"Because I know, Jess. I know how I feel. About Caroline. About you." She looks him in the eyes and she sees complete honesty there and she wants to believe him, but something just nags at her.

"Spencer loved me, too, then he just… wanted someone else instead," she finally admits softly. Nick remembers a time he'd insisted he was broken, but maybe Jess was a little broken, too. Maybe they both were.

"Spencer," Nick tells Jess, cupping her chin and giving her a soft kiss, "was an idiot. I mean, he wore a scrunchie, for crying out loud. Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you to."

She decides not to argue, and obliges him. "Okay."

"Okay. Picture Caroline."

"Nick," she groans.

"Just do it. Picture Caroline. Remember when you met me. How I was getting over her. Remember how I didn't want to call her, but Schmidt was begging me to. Remember how I got when she flirted with me at that wedding and how drunk I got when she told me she had a boyfriend.

"Is this supposed to be helping?" Jess questions, opening one eye and peering at Nick.

"Remember how I almost moved in with her."

"Okay, Nick, I get it!"

"Now picture another woman…"

"What does she look like?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I can't picture her if I don't have anything to work with."

"You're a teacher, use your imagination."

"Okay, she's blonde."

"Okay, great. Blonde. I meet her and she drives me crazy from the first second I know her, but I like her."

"Wait. She's blonde, and Caroline is blonde. Do you prefer blondes?"

"No! Okay, she's a redhead."

"So redheads are your thing?"

"Jeez, Jess, just… she's a brunette, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. A brunette with bangs."

"Okay." She closes her eyes tightly. "Hold on… okay, got it."

Nick shakes his head. "Okay. So I barely know this girl days but there I am, face to face with getting a drink with Caroline or going to help this girl out after her date stands her up. And this girl is real annoying, but I choose her."

"Hey!" Jess squeaks, but she's laughing.

"Then, there's Caroline."

"Her again," Jess grumbles.

"She wants to move in with me. It's everything I thought I wanted when she left me. But I can't do it. I just don't want to, because, you know… the brunette. She drives me less crazy now. Actually, she drives me real crazy but in a totally different way. So… I don't. I leave Caroline and I never look back."

Jess opens her eyes. "Never?"

"Not once."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with the brunette."

"Am I the brunette?" she finally asks, and Nick just laughs. He pulls her to his chest and speaks softly into her ear. "I walked away from Caroline twice because of you before we were even together. No way do I give this up for anyone, ever, let alone Caroline. You saw how I was around her, but the thing is, Jess, you never got to see from the outside how I was about you. It's a million times worse. Honestly. It's a big mess."

She laughs and turns around to face him. "I love you, Nick Miller."

"I absolutely, two hundred and fifty percent, love you too." He pauses. "You were jealous."

"I was not!" she immediately defends herself.

"Jessica."

"Yeah, well, what do you expect! Okay? I just, ugh. I hate that you loved her and I just wanted her to know she missed out and you're mine now."

"I think she got that memo," Nick jokes.

She chuckles and kisses him. "Hey. Maybe we can have that sex now. I'm not quite drunk anymore, but I might still have a little buzz."

He kisses her once more, softly, and pulls away. "Maybe we can get some pancakes into you and take care of this hangover first."

"Maybe," she says slowly, as if still thinking. "I go out there and get Schmidt to feel sorry for me and make us the pancakes and then we make out."

Nick grins. "I like the way you think."


	4. Halloween

Sorry that this chapter took _forever_. SERIOUS writer's block on this chapter, then I panicked when I found out there's a Halloween episode this week and knew I had to get this done first or else I'd never get it done! Also, I don't have any idea about the costumes for Schmidt/Cece. I just googled Halloween costumes and it looked like something he'd want to be lol. product/queen+gorgo+and+deluxe+spartan+300+couples+

"I'm just asking to borrow, not to keep!" Schmidt argues.

"No." Nick's answer is simple and sure, the same way it has been for the past three minutes of this argument. He continues cleaning up his breakfast dishes without missing a beat.

"I let you borrow my things all the time!" Schmidt adds, giving Nick a pleading look.

"We are talking about a person, Schmidt. You don't borrow people. This is my girlfriend. Our roommate. Your friend."

"And as her friend, I'm entitled to Jess's help! I can't be Deluxe Spartan on my own! I need a Queen Gorgo!"

"Get a new costume."

"It's two days before Halloween, Nicholas!" Schmidt snaps with disgust. "All the costume shops are out of costumes and are now riddled with small children whose parents had previously punished them by telling them they weren't going to go Trick-or-Treating this year and are now giving in. Do you know what those kinds of kids are like? Horrors! They have no boundaries and don't obey authority."

"You are not borrowing Jess," Nick reiterates, ignoring Schmidt's description of the costume shops the days before Halloween. "It's your fault for breaking up with Elizabeth three days before Halloween!"

Schmidt seems to forget the debate for a moment, and a look of sadness comes over him. Nick instantly feels a little guilty, but then he hopes maybe it will wake Schmidt up and realize Jess is not for borrowing.

No such luck.

"It's not like I'm going to have sex with her. That's all you."

Sometimes Nick can't believe Schmidt, honestly. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, it is. I'm done with this conversation."

"So what's the final verdict?" Schmidt calls after him as he leaves the kitchen. He makes a beeline for Jess's room and opens the door without knocking, slamming it behind him.

She doesn't even seem to falter when he enters in a huff. She's lying on her bed, looking through a magazine and Nick throws himself on top of her. She laughs in surprise and he grabs the magazine out of her hands and throws it towards the floor.

"Can I help you with something?" she teases, eyes sparkling and he grins down at her and kisses her.

"What are we going to do for Halloween?" he asks, kissing her neck softly.

"I, umm…" she's distracted by Nick's motions as he continues to place kisses on up and down her neck. "Schmidt's last minute party."

"Yeah, but… he's annoying. I like you," he says, nibbling the spot behind her ear that makes her squirm.

"Don't listen to him, Jess!" Schmidt's voice suddenly rings out, loudly, from the other side of the door. "I was just asking to borrow you, nothing more."

Jess scrunches up her face in confusion. "Huh?"

"Get out of here, Idiot!" Nick yells and throws a book from Jess's nightstand at the door.

"Hey!" she yelps. "That's not how we treat books, Nick. Books are our friends."

He rolls his eyes, realizing he's conjured up Teacher Jess. "Schmidt's an idiot."

"Why does he want to borrow me?"

"Something about Halloween. He needs a woman to be Queen Gorgo for his couples costume now that Elizabeth's out of the picture. I told him he couldn't borrow you."

"Excuse me, I'm not an object."

"That's exactly what I told him!"

"Sounds to me like you told him that he could not borrow me, therefore implying I am yours to lend out."

He doesn't feel like drawing this debate out. He's learned to pick his battles with Jess in the past few months. "Anyway, Halloween?"

"Haunted House?" He makes a face and groans.

"You're mean, Jess. Really mean."

"Either get a new costume, or just be Spartan whatever on your own," Winston is saying as Schmidt follows Jess around the loft, begging her as she talks on the phone to Cece, hoping her distraction will get her to agree.

"Deluxe Spartan, Winston! And stay out of this. Unless," he looks Winston up and down. "You might have the right size torso for Queen Gorgo…"

"Schmidt!" Winston groans. "Ugh. Enough." Schmidt is still looking at him with interest, so Winston decides to be clear. "No."

"I'm going to cancel my party!" Schmidt yells. "No Queen Gorgo, no party."

Jess and Winston roll their eyes. "The party you're putting together in three days? God forbid," Winston retorts.

Jess ignores them both and goes back to her phone conversation with Cece. Cece, however, has taken an interest in the loft's current drama.

"What's he yelling about?" Cece asks.

"Oh you know him. He's all bent out of shape because he has no one to be Queen Gorgo to his Deluxe Spartan."

"I'll do it," Cece says, and Jess is silent.

"Huh?!"

"I'll be Queen Gorgo. I don't have a costume. I wasn't planning on going out until this whole party thing happened."

"Cece," Jess admonishes in a hushed tone. Noticing that Schmidt is watching curiously, she cups her hand around her phone and turns away. "This will give him the wrong idea."

Cece sighs. "I don't care! It's just a costume. We're just friends. Trying to be, anyway. We're going to have to be otherwise things are going to be real difficult forever. My best friend lives with him! She's dating his best friend. It's about time we moved on and acted like mature adults, isn't it? What better time than Halloween," she jokes with a laugh.

"Cecelia!" Schmidt yells towards the phone from behind Jess, causing her to jump and Winston chuckles. "You'd be my Queen Gorgo?"

"How did you…" Jess wonders, moving her phone further away from Schmidt.

"I have excellent hearing, Sweetheart." He snatches Jess's phone from her and speaks into it. "So. Cece…"

He disappears into his bedroom with her cell phone and Jess stands in surprise, gaping at Winston. "What… what just happened?"

Winston laughs. "Probably a real Schmidt storm coming our way."

"Jess, come on!" Nick yells from the living room of the loft. Schmidt is behind him, using his cell phone camera to take pictures of himself in his Deluxe Spartan costume. Nick chances a glance at him and rolls his eyes. Seriously with this guy? he wonders.

"The guests will be here any minute!" Schmidt agrees, then suddenly strikes a pose and snaps a picture of himself again.

"Just hold your horses, Miller!" she calls back. "Some of us are putting on real costumes."

Nick rolls his eyes again and Schmidt jumps in, yelling to Jess. "My costume is extremely intricate, Jess, and I'm ready. Time management, I've been telling you." He looks at Nick. "She's got a point, though. What is that costume, anyway?"

"I put it together from things in my closet!" Nick defends, adjusting the crown on his head and pushes his glasses up his nose.

Winston emerges from his room, dressed as a pirate, struggling to see with one eye covered with a patch. "I know we've had this discussion before, but… do we always have to yell?"

Jess finally emerges from her bedroom, putting a stop to the boys' bickering. The all turn to look at her.

"Whoa!" Winston says with a whistle. "What happened, Belle? Lose half your dress?"

"This is not how I remember the movie," Schmidt agrees, eyeing Jess up and down with a raise of his eyebrows and a grin. "My childhood would've been a whole lot more fun if Belle looked like that."

"Okay!" Nick jumps in. "We get it."

"Seriously, the dreams I would've had…" Schmidt continues. "I bet that little candlestick would've-" Nick finally punches him in the arm. Jess rolls her eyes: this happens a lot now. Ever since she and Nick started dating, Winston and Schmidt seem to make more comments like this; most likely, Jess figures, just to bait Nick. Or maybe if Nick's allowed to think of Jess like this now, they all figure they can up the ante a little bit whereas before it seemed totally off limits. But it always ends the same way - with Nick getting irritated and physical abuse.

"I figure," Jess teases Nick, "You can be the Beast to my Belle, since you're grumpy, just like him." Winston snorts in laughter at the idea. Nick glares at him.

"Jeez, thanks, Sweetheart. You're a real charm," Nick teases but leans in to give her a kiss anyway.

The moment's diffused when the door to the loft opens and Cece enters, dressed as Queen Gorgo. "My Queen!" he greets and Cece gives a smile in return. Jess is all too afraid of the road these two are going to be going down soon.

"Keep an eye on them!" she tells Nick. "This is not going to end well."

Nick nods and grimaces as Schmidt pulls Cece over and holds up his phone again, to take another picture. Cece falls into the roll all too easily.

"Let me just take the damn picture for you," Winston grumbles, snatching Schmidt's phone from his hand mid selfie.

An hour and a half later, the party is in full swing.

"Who are all these people?" Nick asks as he walks up to Jess, handing her a drink. Jess smiles in appreciation and then gives him a shrug.

"These, my friend, are all the people who had no plans for Halloween up until two days ago," she notes, then she frowns. "Us included, by the way."

"Yeah, we're real losers," Nick jokes, and they laugh.

"Hey, I had plans. I was planning to try on several different costumes for you. Let you see which one you liked best. You know, on the floor."

Nick's eyes narrow and he gulps. "Jess. Let's do that. C'mon. No one will notice we're missing."

She laughs and punches his shoulder. "I love you."

He grins and takes a sip of his beer. "Halloween has got to be the weirdest holiday. What are we even celebrating? Not to mention after this it's Thanksgiving and Christmas and it's all about family and friends and giving and this one's all dark and the main goal is to scare your family and friends. Plus, what is it with this whole trick-or-treating thing? Giving kids a ton of candy. That's healthy. Not to mention dangerous. Just knocking on strangers' doors and asking for candy? How often do we tell kids not to take candy from strangers? Except for Halloween of course, then it's okay."

"God bless America," Jess says and they both laugh, recalling their Memorial Day in Arizona.

"Jessi!"

Nick and Jess's heads swivel towards the unfamiliar voice and Jess cocks her head a bit, studying the face, trying to place him. "Benjamin?"

"Yeah! Hi!"

Jess stands up to give him a hug. "Hey, what are you doing here? Nick, this is Benjamin! He was the Zombie in the haunted house last year. Oh, this is Nick, my boyfriend."

"Right," Nick says, recalling that horrible experience and stands to shake Benjamin's hand.

"Hey, aren't you the dude that punched her in the face?" Benjamin asks with a frown.

Nick grimaces in embarrassment, but Jess just laughs it off and answers for him. "Yeah, that's him. Oh, um, total misunderstanding, by the way."

"So what are you doing here?" Benjamin asks. "You know the guy throwing this party?"

"I, um… I live here. This is my apartment. One of my roommates is throwing this party. Schmidt. Do you know Schmidt?"

"I'm actually here with a couple buddies. One of them knows your roommate, I guess. My buddy works at Starbucks, says this guy comes in to get some kind of soy chai tea every afternoon and just up and invited him last Thursday! Crazy, huh?"

"You'd think," Jess says and gives Nick a knowing glance and shake of her head.

"Well, nice to see you. Nice to meet you, man," he says, clapping Nick on the shoulder. "Don't go punching her again this year, okay! Domestic violence is not a joke!" he laughs as he walks away.

"So nice to see him," Jess muses.

"Are you kidding? What a tool. Did he call you Jessi?"

"Oh, yeah," she waves it off. "He was always nicknaming everyone."

"He's a moron."

"Nick!" she admonishes, slapping him lightly on the arm. She takes a moment to glance at the room. "Ugh, look at them. Those two are going to get themselves in trouble," she mutters watching as Schmidt hands Cece a glass of punch.

"You can't stop them, Jess," Nick says. "You know them. They go around and around and around. And they will continue to."

"Yeah, but… it's just… he just broke up with Elizabeth and it's too soon, it's not good for him or for Cece and…" she sighs.

"I know. But we know firsthand you can't stop two people who want to be together."

"So… what happened with Elizabeth?" Cece asks softly as she and Schmidt sit and sip their punch.

Schmidt gives a little sigh. "It wasn't working. She… she's great," he says, trying to be careful with his words although Cece looks down at her drink at his description of Elizabeth. "But something was wrong. She wanted me to be the guy I was in college. That guy had some good qualities, I'll admit. But it's not who I am anymore."

"I like who you are now," Cece says with a small smile. "Usually."

"To be fair, you didn't know the college me," Schmidt says with a laugh. "Maybe you'd like him better if you knew him."

"I am sorry about Elizabeth," Cece says sincerely.

"Me too," Schmidt says. "I guess… I made the wrong choice."

"You made your choice," Cece clarifies. "Just because it didn't work out, you can't decide it was the wrong one. She was your choice. You could've picked me and we could've ended up the same way. You just never know."

"Yeah," Schmidt says softly, sadly. Then he gets a smile on his face. "Thanks for being Queen Gorgo. You really saved me tonight. Saved this party. Talk to your

best friend about being a little more flexible. She really wanted to be freakin' Belle before Queen Gorgo?"

Cece laughs. "My pleasure. I mean, hey, you've asked me to dress up as crazier things before."

"So, tell me," Benjamin the Zombie gives Nick a look that he can read but knows is totally undetectable to Jess. Why is this guy still here? Nick wonders with a scowl. He's returned to chat with Nick and Jess casually, but Nick knows he's back because he's thought of some good retorts while he was hanging with his buddies. "How did a girl like you end up with the guy who punched you in the haunted house where you work?"

Jess, naive as she is, laughs. "Oh, long story. You know, I don't even know. It just… kind of happened?" She looks to Nick for confirmation. "Right, Nick?"

"You're a real romancer, huh?" Zombie teases him. "Just kind of happened, domestic violence and all."

"Don't you have to get back to your buddies?" Nick snaps. Jess notices his tone of course and gives him a glare. "Looks like they're having a little trouble with their alcohol," he adds, nodding in the direction of one who seems to be unsteady on his feet and another trying to get him to sit down.

Zombie looks defeated. "Damn Michael. I'm gonna go check on him." He gives Jess a grin. "That's just the kind of friend I am! Always there for my pals."

A confused Jess gives a wave as he walks off. "How nice."

"C'mon. Do you not see that he's totally into you?" Nick wants to know.

"He is not."

"Of course he is! I mean, first of all, look at you. Who wouldn't be. Second, how many times can he bring up the fact that I punched you?"

"Are you jealous?" Jess laughs, eyes lighting up at the prospect. After her display of jealousy a couple of months ago after seeing Caroline, she honestly figures it would be nice to be on the other end.

"I'm not jealous," Nick groans at her accusation. "I'm annoyed. Because he's an idiot. Nicknaming you?"

Jess rolls her eyes and tugs at Nick's hand. "C'mon, let's take a break from this party and see what's happening in my bedroom."

Nick, still preoccupied with Benjamin the Zombie as he watches him try to look like a hero helping his friend Michael, looks at Jess with confusion. "Huh? Nothing, no one's in there."

"Exactly," she says with a grin. "Let's go take a little break and make out."

"Oh," Nick says, grinning as she pulls him away by his hand.

Nick is quiet when the last guest leaves the loft. Winston heads straight to bed, and Schmidt goes to shower. "No one plan on getting any hot water for a while!" he informs them. "It's going to take a while to get this make-up off!" Jess chuckles while Nick rummages around the kitchen looking for a beer.

"That was fun after all," Jess muses.

"Yeah," he says with a smile Jess can see to be half hearted. "Great." Nick finds his beer and pops it open. "Sometimes I think you're making a mistake."

"What?"

"A mistake, Jess. You're dating a guy who won't go into haunted houses, who's grumpy enough to be the damn Beast from a Disney movie, comes up with dumb Halloween costumes he finds in his closet, is unromantic and punches you in the face. Seriously, Jess?"

Jess heaves a sigh. "Don't start this."

"Start what? Speaking the truth?"

"Nick, honestly. You've got to stop letting other people get inside your head all the time!"

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Yes, it is. Just like with my dad. You let Benjamin's joke about punching me in the face get you all worked up. You and I both know how that went down and yet you're letting some stranger make it into something else. This thing is between us. Don't let other people get in the way."

"It's just other people saying what I feel," he finally sputters out. "You always want to know how I feel! Well, here it is. Right now, I feel I'm not good enough for you."

Jess's face softens. "What?"

"I just… I feel all those things. I feel like I'm not good enough for you. If other people see it, too… maybe it's true."

"First of all, I could be dating a millionaire doctor who helps the homeless in his free time and my dad would say he's not good enough for me. So, his point of view is always slightly skewed. Second, probably so is the point of any single guy who may have a crush on me."

"I knew he had a crush on you!"

Jess shrugs. "I love you, Nick. I really, really do. Everything. I love how you're always there for me. I love how you make me laugh. I love spending time with you. I love how you worry about me and how you fix things for me and I love how you're grumpy and I love that you dropped out of law school, okay? Because you were being true to yourself. I love all of you, even this insecure part of you and I wish you'd just trust me in that. Do you remember Russell? I broke up with him because I wanted something more, I wanted passion for someone, with someone. And I've never, ever found that with anyone else like I have with you. So if I decide you're not good enough for me, I'll be sure to let you know."

Nick looks at her hard and she suddenly feels the urge to continue.

"Maybe I'm not good enough for you. Did you ever think of that? I'm too dreamy and animated. I'm unrealistic in my perceptions of people sometimes. I'm too positive and it's annoying. Maybe my singing is annoying. Maybe I make you do things you don't want to do like open checking accounts and get dressed up for Halloween. But until you let me know that, I'm not going to worry about it. We all have our insecurities."

"What? Those things don't matter!" he seems shocked at this notion, but then realizes she's made her point.

"Exactly," she says. "Remember when you punched me in the haunted house? Why did you go in there in the first place? Think about that, Nick. Think about why you went into the haunted house even though you hate them. Think about how you sat on the couch with me all night holding bags of frozen vegetables on my face. Think about how you let me punch you so we'd be even. Just think about all that, okay?"

Nick sighs. He knows that struggles with this issue and he knows it's something that gets between him and Jess and he's really trying to move past it. "Yeah, I get it. You're right."

"You told me once I should be with someone who's crazy about me. Remember that? Well, I'm pretty sure you are."

Nick laughs as he recalls that moment, so long ago. He never thought then that they'd end up here. "You've noticed."

Jess beams and looks relieved, so he can't help but feel relieved, too. She steps forward and loops her arms around his neck, giving him a soft kiss before pulling away. "You're an amazing person," she leans in to give him another soft, sweet kiss of reassurance.

"Well... so are you."

Jess grins. "I'm going to go change."

Nick reaches out and grabs her. "No."

"No?" she asks, confusion lacing her features. Nick gives her a grin and then she smiles back, knowingly.

"Let's put our own adult ending to this Disney movie."

Jess gives him a knowing smirk and giggles as he reaches out for her. "If you want to role play you do realize that in this particular scenario you will have to be the Beast."

"Fine, but can I at least be him after the spell is broken?"


End file.
